


raise a tent of shelter now, though every thread is torn

by obstinatrix



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Gen, Holocaust, fragment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinatrix/pseuds/obstinatrix
Summary: At Auschwitz, it snowed all year round.





	raise a tent of shelter now, though every thread is torn

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I emailed this to myself in April 2015. Undoubtedly it was meant to be the opening paragraphs to some fic I will now never write, but having rediscovered it, I quite like it as it is.

At Auschwitz, all year round, it snowed. Fine snow, volcanic snow, ash in tiny flakes kissing Erik's face whenever he was let outside and, despite the smell, it took him years to work out the reason why. 

In New York it only snows in the winter, but it puts a sour taste in Erik's mouth all the same.


End file.
